Famiglia
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: Oktober 2013 | titel = Famiglia | interpret = D-51 | cover = Datei: Famiglia.png.jpg | single_name = Famiglia | datum = 26. Mai 2010 | tracks = Famiglia *Walkin’ On *Famiglia (Instrumental) | dauer = 12:00 Minuten | bild = 300px | tv_dauer = 1:31 Minuten | episoden = Episode 178 bis Episode 190 }} Famiglia ist das 15 Ending von Katekyo Hitman Reborn und wird von der Band D-51 gesungen. Kanji thumb|left|255px|Normales Cover ファミリア　限りある出会いの中で人生の一部の人 ファミリア　携帯の着信履歴をいつも埋めてくれる人 ファミリア　時にケンカして離れたり　でもいつの間にかそばにいたり ファミリア　何かあるとすぐ駆けつけてくれる人よ 理由もなく孤独だと思うには ひとりじゃないと感じるためにあなたがくれた気持ち Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends Thank you for your love. ちっぽけでもひきょう者でも　僕のことを愛してくれる Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends I love you so much. いつも背中を押してくれるよ　温かい声 出会ってくれて　ありがとう Romanji Famiglia kagiri aru deai no naka de jinsei no ichibu hito Famiglia keitai no chakushin rireki wo itsumo umete kureru hito Famiglia taki ni kenkashite hanaretari demo itsu no ma ni ka soba ni itari Famiglia nanika aru to sugu kake tsukete kureru hito yo Wake mo naku kodoku datto omou no ha Hitori janai to kanjiru tame ni anata ga kureta kimochi Mother, father, brother, sister and all my friends... Thank you for your love. Chippoke de mo hikyoumono demo boku no koto wo ai shite kureru Mother, father, brother, sister and all my friends... I love you so much Itsumo senaka wo oshite kureru yo atatai koe Deattekurete.... arigato. Full Version Romanji Famiglia kagiri aru deai no naka de jinsei no ichibu no hito Famiglia keitai no chakushin rireki o itsumo ume te kureru hito Famiglia ji ni kenka shite hanare tari demo itsunomanika soba ni itari Famiglia nani ka aru to sugu kaketsuke te kureru hito yo Wake mo naku kodoku da to omou no wa Hitori ja nai to kanjiru tame ni anata ga kureta kimochi Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends Thank you for your love .chippoke demo hikyou mono demo boku no koto o aishite kureru Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends I love you so much . itsumo senaka o oshite kureru yo atatakai koe Famiglia kudaranai hanashi de sae warai atte kureru hito Famiglia marude jibun no koto no you ni shiawase o kanjiru hito Famiglia dekireba boku yori saki ni shinde hoshiku nai hito bakari dakedo Famiglia kesshite boku ga saki ni shinja ike nai hito mo iru Dooshite motto sunao ni natte Iwa nakya ike nai koto ie nai n darou Miburi ya teburi ja tsutae kirenai Kotoba ga umareta imi o shiru yo ' aishiteru ' ' arigatou ' wa nakanaka tsutae kirenai keredo Yappari tsutae nakya ike nai n da Ima todoketai uta ga aru n da Fure naku te mo mie naku te mo hanare te te mo Nani yori mo tsuyoku nani yori mo koi kataku musubi atta kizuna Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends Thank you for your love . chippoke demo hikyou mono demo boku no koto o aishite kureru Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends I love you so much . itsumo senaka o oshite kureru yo atatakai koe Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends Thank you for your love . donna toki mo mikata ni natte boku no koto o shinjite kureru Mother , Father , Brother , Sister and All of my friends I love you so much . itsumo kokoro ni hibii te iru yo atatakai koe Deattekurete arigatou en:Famiglia Kategorie:Ending Kategorie:Inheritance Succession Arc Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:OST